This invention belongs to a technical field of a wire holder which is mounted on a circuit board and holds a wire.
In an electronic device, a number of wires (here, wires include cable-shaped wires) are arranged, which are often arranged on a circuit board. A wire holder is used in order to determine a route of the wires arranged on the circuit board. For example, there is a taping wire clip described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-247357.
In the taping wire clip disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-247357, a synthetic resin component having a wire clip portion for holding wires is connected to a metal component having a lead portion to be inserted into holes provided on a circuit board. Upper ends of two legs of the lead portion are connected to form a fitting portion. A fitting recess portion which fits the fitting portion of the lead portion is provided in a base portion of a wire clip portion. The synthetic resin component and the metal component are connected by pushing the fitting portion into the fitting recess portion along a longitudinal direction of the lead portion so that the fitting portion fits the fitting recess portion.